Dominando
by Jere Olguin
Summary: Oportunidad, del latín opportunitas, hace referencia a lo conveniente de un contexto y a la confluencia de un espacio y un periodo temporal apropiada para obtener un provecho o cumplir un objetivo. Las oportunidades, por lo tanto, son los instantes o plazos que resultan propicios para realizar una acción.
1. Capitulo 0

Capitulo 0:

Las oportunidades surgen en determinados momentos de la vida y deben ser aprovechadas para evitar el arrepentimiento posterior. Muchas veces hay individuos que se lamentan por haber desperdiciado una oportunidad por diferentes motivos. Lo importante, por lo tanto, es estar atento a aquéllas que se presentan en cualquier ámbito y analizarlas para determinar cuál es la opción más conveniente para uno

(Gracias Google :v )

Y Kaguya Ōtsutsuki había aprovechado esa oportunidad al máximo

Con una técnica de bajo nivel se hizo cargo de su enemigo

Dicha técnica era kage bunshin no jutsu el clon se había llevado casi todo su chakra, pero como dicen por ahí sin el esfuerzo no hay ganadores

No pudo evitar que el Mugen Tsukuyomi fuera desecho por sus propios enemigos como último recurso

Pero ¿donde estuvo la oportunidad?

Al momento que su clon fue sellado por Rikudou Sennin Chibaku Tensei se aseguró que no lo vieran explotar, por suerte o desgracia no pudo evitar que Zetsu negro sea sellado pero también Zetsu había perdido su propósito

Había sido de gran uso pero todo niño siente que su juguete pierde interés

Cuando Kaguya recuperó su chakra del clon que fue "sellado" se teletransportó lejos del sentido de su "hijo" Hagoromo, su decepción

Mentiría si dijera que no sintió la última batalla entre las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura, se preguntó que hubiese sido de ella si no se reemplazaba con un clon

!Baa! Lo bueno es que ahora puede aprovechar su oportunidad y obtener a la reencarnación de Ashura

Solo quedaba esperar

* * *

**_El mundo de Naruto será destruido, el de High school DxD también, y unos cuantos animes más que se han vuelto famosos entre Wattpad :3 aunque puede que no solo sea animes_**

**_Ahora encontre mi ship Favorito Naruto x Kaguya :3_**


	2. Capitulo 1: Plantar

Capitulo 1: Plantar

El mundo elemental

Con este nombre fue bautizado

Otorgado por Hagoromo Ootsutsuki el Rikudou Sennin un mortal que consiguió el poder de un dios de una bestia apocalíptica

Con un aspecto que no se le puede dar comparación con algún animal conocido por el hombre, con diez colas largas que pueden y destruirá todo a su paso, un ojo, un solo ojo gigante de color rojo con 6 anillos uno más pequeño que otro, nueve magatamas colocadas en los 6 círculos. Esta bestia se conoció como Juubi

La forma Impura del Shinjuu, un árbol Majestuoso de un tamaño de 200 metros de altura, hojas muy verdes y grandes tallos, sus raíces son grandes y largas llegan hasta el núcleo de un planeta

El Shinjuu llegó del espacio

"Wooaa" fue el sonido de la voz de un niño sorprendido, al escuchar al viejo que estaba hablando

(...x...x...)

Había salido de su casa hace una hora, era temprano en la mañana y no quiera perder el agradable día para jugar y divertirse lo que todo niño aria

En el camino aleatoria que había tomado se encontró con uno de sus amigos y juntos siguieron correteando por las calles de la aldea

Cómo no encontraban más entretenido que observar los edificios y casas ya conocidos solo les quedaba molestar a los aldeanos o a cualquier persona con la que se pueda bromear

Decidieron detenerse a descansar en un parque , quien diría que correr más de 5 minutos sin parar era cansador, refrescarse con un buen jugo de fruta era la mejor opción para los dos amigos

O eso tenían planeado hasta que un anciano se sentó a su lado

El viejo superaba los 70 años a ojos de los niños, su cabeza casi estaba calva los pocos pelos blancos canosos que le quedaban estaban posicionados a los costados de su cabeza

Su ropa era solo una capa gris que le llegaba a los pies que eran tapados por la capa, pero por el sonar de los pies imaginaron que estaba calzado

"¿Quieren escuchar algo increíble?" La voz tenía el tono de misterioso que se necesitaba para llamar la atención y creciente curiosidad de los niños, pero no se confundan la curiosidad no fue la que mató al gato fue su preocupación

"¡¿De enserio?!" Los niños fueron convencidos ante la pregunta olvidando las palabras de sus padres "no confíen en extraños"

"Jajaja los niños de ahora y su curiosidad" el viejo volvió abrir la charla con una suave risa "bueno comencemos pequeños"

Los niños prestaron suma importancia al viejo que estaba por contarles la última historia del día

(...x...x...)

"¿Y que paso después?" Uno de los niños pregunto, habían escuchado la breve pero interesante historia del viejo sobre el inicio del mundo

¡No podían creer que los restos del árbol gigante era un dios! O algo asi

"Pues no les voy a contar" el viejo les respondió a los niños, el hombre observó con diversión como el aparecía de apoco el celo fruncido en sus rostros

"¿Por qué?" Se quejó uno

"Por favor" el otro le suplico

"Los siento niños pero todavía son muy pequeños para que entiendan y puedan escuchar el resto de la historia" el viejo respondió a sus quejas con una sonrisa

"¡Jum!" Los niños resoplarón un poco molestos mientas miraban al hombre mayor, tratando y fallando de que les contará algo más

Cómo el viejo sabía que esto no hiba a llegar a más metió la mano izquierda en su capa como si buscará algo dentro de sus ropas

Hacia un buen rato que se estaba realizando la batalla de mirada hasta que los niños vieron al hombre buscar algo en sus ropas, urgo un buen rato moviendo la mano izquierda aquí y allá en el centro de su abdomen

Por fin

"Tengan esto" el viejo les entrego una pequeña bolsa a los niños, curiosos el niño de la derecha tomo la bolsa con cuidado

Con cuidado el niño saco la pequeña tira que los separaba de su contenido, el contenido era una semilla, una muy extraña

Su forma era un círculo perfecto casi como una pequeña pelota no como el resto de semillas, su color era de un rojo fuerte si lo comparan con otro color rojo seria el de la sangre

Sin dudas una semilla muy rara

"¿De que vegetal es esta semilla?" El niño que estaba al lado de su sorprendido amigo pregunto

El tenía un pariente por parte de su padre que una vez fue granjero de joven, y su padre le contaba sobre todo tipo de semillas que estaban en su conocimiento; de semillas de maíz hasta semillas de girasol

Y el nunca había visto esta clase de semilla incluso dudaba de que fuera una semilla

Pero cuando la vio sintió algo raro venir de ella

"¿Tu qué piensas?" El niño volteó a ver a su amigo para darse cuenta de que no había nadie a su lado además de el viejo y el

Y ya era de noche ¿Cuando se hizo de noche?

"Te entrego está semilla para que ustedes la plánten en algún lado excepto en una zona poblada"

El niño miró al viejo que había perdido su sonrisa y ahora tenía una mirada sería

Algo anda mal

Incluso hasta un niño se daría cuenta, pero parece que este niño no...

Pobre alma

"Lo siento señor no puedo" el niño dijo con miedo, la mirada del viejo si asusta

Se estaba haciendo tarde tenía que encontrar a su amigo e ir casa porque sus padres iban a estar furiosos, la chancla de su madre reclamaría su sangre

Estaba por dejar la bolsa el piso e irse cuando la voz del viejo lo detuvo

"¿Por que?" Esas simple palabras lo detuvieron, se congelo en su lugar

No queria voltear, sabía que no le iba a gustar la vista

Pero lo hizo, desiciones estúpidas pero inevitables

¡Atravesar!

Todo fue en un segundo, el niño se volteó y ahora estaba a la misma altura que el viejo

Goteo

Goteo

Goteo

"¿Que?" Miró para abajo y se aterró en su estómago había una tallo de madera que antes no estaba (:v) y la sangre no paraba de salir

"Aun no entiendo ¿por que te niegas a plantar una simple semilla?" El viejo sostenía la rama que salía de la manga de su mano izquierda

"¿Por que los humanos tardan tanto en tomar una decisión?" Levantó su mano derecha y la acerco un poco a su rostro

"¿Por qué?" Y de su mano salió una barra negra directo a su frente que la atraveso sin restricciones "Era una simple petición pero tardas en tomar una decisión"

Y como si nada retiro los objetos del cuerpo moribundo del niño, observó el pueblo de dónde esté humano indeciso había salido

"Alguien querrá plantar la semilla o ¿serán asesinados en el proceso o incluso antes de la pregunta?" Tomo camino en dirección al pueblo

Que muy poco sabía que esta seria su última noche

Y la luna sería testigo del comienzo del fin del

Mundo Elemental

¡Ysi finalizado está! uwu

Habría subido el capítulo en el fin de semana pero estaba sin wi-fi ; _;

¿Quien pedos es este viejo qliao?

Iba a poner a * como el asesino de este niño sin importancia pero, despues me dió CLICK y puse lo primero que se me ocurrió :v

Espero y les haya gustado y más que nada que se haya entendido :3

Chau Bitches


	3. Capitulo 2: Captura

**Capitulo 2: Captura**

Estaba feliz, bueno la palabra no alcanza para describir este sentimiento positivo que tenía

Tenía ganas de saltar y abrazar a sus compañeros de equipo, pero los dejo disfrutar de este pequeño momento de alegría

Pero ¿A qué costó?

Muchos hombres y mujeres habían perdido la vida por su seguridad, saltando a la batalla sin dudarlo, dejando las dudas y conflictos pasados se aliaron para protegerlo

5 naciones unidas con un solo fin protegerlo de las manos del enemigo, un fantasma del pasado que se creía muerto, que ya había marcado y dejado su huella como uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo Shinobi

Uchiha Madara

Un dios entre humanos, un gran ninja con habilidad, ingenio, talento y fuerza

A sus simples palabras un Monstruo, un gran muro que se puso en paso de los shinobis para poder acabar está guerra

Y luego estaban ellos Uchiha Obito y Ootsutsuki Zetsu. Obito el "alumno" de Madara, lo había rescatado de su agonizante fin a causa de salvar a sus compañeros con el precio de ser aplastado por una roca de una cueva que se estaba desmoronando. Obito había observado la realidad del mundo de la peor forma, con sus ojos vio lo que más amaba era Asesinado por su propio compañero de equipo, la mano de Kakashi atravesar el pecho de Rin directo hacia su corazón

Madara vio una oportunidad y la aprovecho

Y luego el gran cerebro de todo, el que había manipulado a personas como Madara y Obito, Zetsu Ootsutsuki hijo directo de Kaguya Ootsutsuki. Nacido de la voluntad de Kaguya Zetsu realizó un plan que llevaría Miles de años en finalizar

"¿Que sucede Naruto?" Sasuke le pregunto sacándolo de su mundo de pensamientos, naruto se detuvo un momento para observarlo

Primero que nada su brazo izquierdo faltante que ahora era solo un muñón con sangre seca, su ropa echa jirones, y su ojo izquierdo dañado

Y luego se observó un poco así mismo, las mismas condiciones nadamás que faltaba su brazo derecho, se siente raro tener una extremidad faltante

"Nada... Sólo pensaba" respondió en un tono bajo mientras miraba hacia el suelo

Sasuke no hablo más, el observó a Sakura que caminaba junto a ellos el sabía que los había escuchado pero no menciono una palabra absorta en sus propios pensamientos

Siguieron caminando hasta el centro del campo de batalla

**(...)**

Cuando llegaron los tres se detuvieron para observar años ninjas que se estaban moviendo

Atendiendo a los heridos, buscando a los caídos, mientras se juntaban al rededor de los kages

"¡Oígan Chicos¡" Naruto y Sakura gritaron a todo pulmón atrayendo la atención de los ninjas mas cercano siendo el equipo 10, el equipo 9 y el equipo 8 y otros más (#sinimportancia :v)

Mas personas se fueron acercando al grupo en silencio sin decir una sola palabra, con los kages liderando el gran grupo le dirigieron una mirada dudosa al rubio sonriente

Y pronto esa sonrisa vino con lágrimas "¡Se acabó!" Sollozo y trato de limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo "¡La cuarta gran guerra Shinobi a sido finalizada! ¡Los Shinobis Ganaron!"

"¡Si!" Los shinobis gritaron con muchas emociones tristeza, felicidad, alivio y esperanza

"¡Lo logramos!" Sakura de repente salta en medio atrapando en un abrazo a Sasuke y Naruto

"¡Hombre qué alivio!"

"¡Por un momento creí que iba a morir!"

"¡Necesitamos Sake!"

Y así siguieron los festejos, los bijuus se habían unidos a ellos festejando de que ya no tendrían que estar atados al Gedou Mazo

"Hemos ganados los shinobis dominaron y a baka-tsuki derrotamos ¡Oh weee!" ... Los ninjas de Kumo observaron a Bee bailar por un momento en silencio

"¡Who!"

"Su mejor Rima hasta hora Bee-sama"

Bee por primera vez en su vida se había sentido necesitado por su público

"Naruto dominando a dúo con Kyuubi Arrasando y a la alianza ayudando !Oh Yeaaa!" Más Vítores le llegaron a Bee de sus amigos aliados

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Bee son las rimas más decentes que mis viejos oídos han escuchado" Gyuuki lo felicito a la distancia y con eso Bee y su emoción a tope siguió lanzando las rimas más decentes que han escuchado en la historia Shinobi ¡Oh weee!

Naruto hizo acto de presencia a lado de Bee y dió sus propias rimas

"¡Oh yeah! Kurama el grande, con su fuerza aplastante añicos hizo a sus enemigos con Naruto al volante" acabo su frase cruzando sus brazos y apoyando su espalda en la de Bee para darle más estilo

"¡Hoooooo!" Los shinobis alentaron al rubio que había salido de la nada incluyéndose en el rap de Bee

"¡Jajaja! ¡Kurama Gyuuki no sabía que sus jinchurikis se dedicaban al rap" Son Goku el mono de cuatro de colas se estaba revolcando de la risa, seguido de Shukaku y Isobu

"¡Di todo lo que quieras neandertal por lo menos mi jinchuriki es talentoso"

"Sigue hablando mono, lo único que entiendo de ti es que estás celoso de mi jinchuriki"

Kurama y Gyuuki le respondieron a Son que se había dejado de reír para murmurar palabras sobre "jinchuriki viejo" y "pulpo molesto"

El resto de los seis bijuu escucharon su pequeña charla sin darle tanta importancia, ellos estaban disfrutando la libertad y no dejarían que una simple burla los sacará de sus casillas... Bueno algunos

**(...)**

"Naruto" Tsunade se dirigió a paso lento seguida de los kages "gracias" termino con una leve inclinación que fue compartida por todo los ninjas

Naruto se quedó perplejo por un tiempo, ¿Por que? ¿Por que se inclinan?

"Tsunade-sama yo..." Tenía que hablar con respeto no podía decirle baa-chan aquí más en la situación presente

Fue interrumpido por Tsunade que hablo "Nosotros los kages de las cinco grandes naciones te damos las gracias por tu servicio brindado en esta guerra sin ti no habríamos ganado" se levantó para observar el rostro impactado del joven rubio pero lo vio fruncir el seño

"Tsunade-sama recuerde que yo no hice todo, nuestros camaradas caídos ellos se merecen las gracias, yo les doy la mía por protegerme, poner sus vidas en riesgo dejar a sus familias por mi, nunca podré compensar lo que han echo a cambio de mi seguridad" Naruto lloraba, los kages escuchando no pudieron evitar sonreír este chico era muy especial demasiado bueno para este mundo

Alguien así no merecía tener la infancia que tubo

Su bondad

La lealtad a sus amigos y seres cercanos

Una valentía increíble aunque no olvidan su estupidez

Los aplausos comenzaron a sonar uno, dos, tres y después cientos Miles

Los bijuus escucharon las palabras del niño, maldición que...

"Increíble" Shukaku elogió a naruto, muy pocas veces lo hizo y eran contadas las situaciones que recordaba hacerlo. No pudo conocer bien al joven más allá de lo que había visto cuando Gaara era joven

Al principio su palabra para Naruto había sido estúpido, pero algo le decía que esa palabra iba a cambiar llámalo instinto de tanuki pero no sé confundió el mocoso ruidoso era increíble

"Tienes razón Shukaku nunca había visto a un humano como el, más allá de el viejo" Matatabi no pudo conocer al niños hasta que apareció con el resto en el paisaje bijuu. Por lo poco que había visto sabía que el chico había sido un idiota pero un idiota de los buenos

"Que agradables palabras Hagoromo"

Los kages no habían sentido tanta presión sobre ellos, nisiquiera Madara tenía tal presencia, el miedo les lleno el cuerpo, los shinobis se pusieron de rodillas bruscamente buscando y tratando de aferrarse al aire que se escapaba se sus cuerpos

...

Silencio todo ruido se detuvo, ¡imposible! los bijuus se alarmaron y se prepararon para atacar, no tenian oportunidad pero no se irían sin luchar

Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke y Sakura estaban aterrados. ¿Cómo? ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuando?! Ellos la sellarón, lo vieron, el rinnesharingan se Sasuke lo había visto, como las rocas se acumulaban al rededor de su pálido cuerpo, incluso hasta Zetsu fue lanzado personalmente por Naruto

"Hagoromo se acabó, tu, serás mío"

Nadie pudo hacer nada, solo observar. Los bijuus trataron de evitar que Kaguya capturara a Naruto. Resalte la palabra trataron

Solo para darse cuenta de que no podían moverse, estaban siendo sostenidos por un clon de Kaguya cada uno de los bijuus era sostenidos por la cabeza

"Guarden estás palabras en sus mentes" Kaguya que se encontraba flotando en el aire miró a todos y cada uno de los ninjas

"Desde este día en adelante la era de los shinobis tendrá fecha de vencimiento"

Y desaparecieron

Sin que alguien la pudiera detener

Se lo llevó, a su héroe

Cómo dijo Kaguya ninguno de los combatientes olvidó este día y las palabras. El día en que una oscura guerra había acabado, el ida que la diosa sin trono había regresado y el día que

"¡¡¡Naruto!!!"

Uzumaki había desaparecido, les había sido arrebatado en frente de sus narices


	4. Capitulo 3: Rompiendo

Capitulo 3: Rompiendo

"¡Naruto!"

"¡Estoy despierto!" Con un salto repentino hizo un movimiento brusco al salir de su cama

Y todo su mundo se volteó y se fue de cara al suelo

¿Que había pasado? ¿Donde estaba? ¿Que sucedió con los bijuu? ¿Y los shinobis?

"Vamos hijo cuánto más vas a estar aplastando tu suave trasero en esa camilla"

Aun aturdido y mareado por el repentino golpe, seguía tirado en el suelo Y luego esa palabra

'Hijo' pocas veces le habían llamado así, por no decir en dos oportunidades, era muy extraño el ser llamado asi, extraño y cálido. Habían sido incontables las veces que soño con que lo llamarán Hijo

Incontables noches de soledad preguntándose si sus padres lo amaban, y ¿Porque lo dejaron solo? Había llegado a la conclusión de que a sus padres nunca les importo y que no querían criar a un "demonio"

15 años sin saber nada sobre sus padres nisiquiera una sola pista de quienes eran. Aunque en la oficina del viejo sandaime tenía un gran ejemplo y el símbolo en su ropa significaba algo

Si la aldea de Konoha no hubiera Sido atacada por Pain en en una búsqueda para capturarlo no hubiera conocido a su padre el gran Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato. Je era el hijo de un kage habla de ser genial

Y en su misión "secreta de rango S" pudo conocer a su madre. Combatiendo a la bola de pelos viviente que había en su vientre (traficando rimas) que tiene nueve colas y es un zorro. Por un momento de desesperación y debilidad la identidad de su madre Uzumaki Kushina. Es uno de los últimos de su clan chúpate esa Emo-Suke

Ya de pie

"¿Mamá?" Miró a la mujer frente, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de a poco de sus ojos

Su pregunta vino en un susurro casi inaudible, pero para los oidos de un ninja como ella lo escucho claramente "si soy yo" respondió con una suave sonrisa provocando más lágrimas de parte de Naruto

"¡Mamá!" Con desesperación se lanzo hacia ella en un abrazo fuerte y cálido pero estaba tan faltó de afecto

La sostuvo con fuerza tratando de asegurarse que era real que su madre estaba allí con el cómo debió ser, las lágrimas seguían cayendo sin parar

No podía formular palabra alguna

"Yo... Yo... ¡Te extrañe Tanto!" Su madre con un rostro sorprendido ante la reacción de su hijo apretó más su abrazo y lo acerco calmando su llanto

"¿De que hablas hijo?" En voz baja le hablo a Naruto. Su lágrimas dejaron de caer "ya todo termino la guerra termino" acariciando su espalda sus sollozos se detenían de a poco

"¿Ganamos?" Pregunto más calmado

"¡¿Que?! ¡Claro que ganamos! ¡Mi hijo pateó muchos traseros de plantas andantes y a los Uchiha humiyaste" grito con creciente emoción y orgullo mirando a su hijo

No entendía nada. ¿Por que su madre estaba viva? ¿No estaba el en el campo de batalla antes de desmayarse?

Tock tock

Los leves golpes de la puerta sacaron a madre e hijo de su amoroso y aplastante abrazo, ambos con unas sonrisa se separaron y observaron la puerta que se abrió de una patada

Cortesía de una mujer

"¡Donde diablos está ese mocoso imprudente!" Rabia y preocupación presentes en el joven rostro pero engañoso de Senju Tsuande. La puerta se había echo añicos ante la furia aplastante de la mujer

Con ella venía un hombre, la copia mayor de Naruto pero sin los bigotes con un delantal de hospital y varias vendas en sus brazos

"Buen día hijo veo que te recuperaste"

¿Esto es un sueño? Verdad

¿Que debería hacer? ¿Acaso es un Genjutsu? Esto no puede estar pasando sus padre murieron el día que el nació, el día que Kurama fue sellado dentro de el, el día...

Que comenzó su soledad

Pero si esto era un sueño... No quería despertar si lo en algún momento lo haría disfrutaría cada momento del sueño

"¡Nuestro pequeño pastel de pescado está actuando muy raro hoy en día!" Kushina dijo con una mueca de preocupación en su rostro y abrazo a su hijo una vez más, que ni dudo en responder sus intentos de calmar su ya decreciente confusión, miedo y preocupación

¿Por que no le dieron que los abrazos maternales eran tan buenos de disfrutar?

Naruto se dió cuenta de algo... Puede sentir la presencia de Jiraya una habitación abajo de el

"¿Ero-sennin? ¿Que está sucediendo aquí? ¿Lo anterior era todo un sueño"

"¿Que es ese estado de ánimo Naruto?" La imponente y poderosa voz de Kurama vino de su espacio de sellado, Naruto se preguntó si el también había cambiado o si sabía que esto era un sueño. Si era la segunda opción se enojaría mucho con el provocante "este no eres tú Naruto, donde está la batería de felicidad andante"

... Aún seguía siendo el

"¡Kurama! Por lo menos tú sigues igual de siempre" una sonrisa satisfecha apareció en su rostro cuando escucho el resoplido de su amigo más reciente

"¿Que es toda esta preocupación?" Volvio a insistir Kurama y naruto no respondió por ser interrumpido

"¡Hijo!" Naruto fue sacudió por su madre que lo estaba observando junto con su padre

Minato le puso una mano en el hombro a Naruto "escu ha Naruto" se detuvo un momento pensando en que decir " se qué es difícil para ti ordenar tus pensamientos después de tu primera guerra" Minato le dió tiempo a su hijo para que sus palabras llegaran a el "pero es algo con lo que debemos vivir. Nosotros los Shinobi estamos entrenados para esto la guerra, asesinato, mentiras y identidades falsas con tal de cumplir la misión"

Así era y así será hasta los fines de los ninjas ser solo herramientas de lucha y protección en algunos casos solo un cebo. Entre ellos no hay honor, no hay gloria, no hay valor solo herramientas que están para matar y seguir matando; hasta que su servicios no sean requeridos, la misión se cumpla a pie de letra o te asesinen primero

Las relaciones solo eran camaradería, la desconfianza la tenían que tener siempre presente sospechar de hasta incluso su contratante, la información era lo primero arriesgar tu vida y la de tu equipo por la información en simples palabras la información es ORO

El cuerpo de un Ninja lo único importante era tu cabeza con un gran precio

"Si lo entiendo" a regañadientes respondió, no pudo evitar pensar en Haku y todo lo que le había dicho la última vez que lo vió

"¡Bueno ya nuestro niño despertó vamos por un poco de Ramen!" Kushina propuso para aligerar el ambiente y disfrutar además de relajarse después de tres días de una guerra intensa

"¡Si!" Si Naruto te oye decir la palabra Ramen tienes toda su atención y ¿Por que no? El ramen era una comida deliciosa una combinación de fideos y condimentos sencillamente colocados en un tazón, una comida tan simple pero perfecta para algunas ocasiones

"Si" la sonrisa nerviosa de Minato apareció no le disgustaba el ramen pero tampoco era un adicto como su esposa e hijo

Juntos salieron del hospital hacia el restaurante perfecto que sirve el mejor ramen que han probado

Naruto no tenía palabras para lo que estaba sucediendo. Aun tenía muchas preguntas y dudas para este... Mmm ¿Sueño? Si era así lo aprovecharía lo mejor que pudiera y luego encontraría al responsable y le daría su merecido

Porque nadie jugaba con sus deseos y salía ileso. Uzumaki Naruto prometió y juro que el imbécil moriría

Y de una cosa hay que estar seguro que UZUMAKI NARUTO NUNCA RETROCEDIÓ A SU PALABRA

Kaguya se paró en una habitación observando a su objetivo de tortura

Verlo tan indefenso murmurando palabras al azar, hundido en un sueño tan real salido de lo profundo de su mente, su más oscuros y profundos deseos. El los vería ser realidad

En un Genjutsu que le tomo años preparar solo para esta ocasión. Pero cuando te paras en la nada misma el tiempo no te afecta

"Jeje" la risa leve de su cautivo la lleno de tanta felicidad perversa, disfrutará como nunca romper ese sueño, el único motivo de felicidad que le queda

Sería como aplastar un castillo de arena húmeda, las ruinas aún en pie, pedazos de una fuerza imparable e incontrolable, verla caer lentamente sería

Placentero

Con pasos suaves se acercó al rubio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sus brazos estaban estirados para atrás atadas con cadenas pegadas a la pared que parecía que se derrumbaría con un simple golpe pero no sería así

"Quien lo diría" se inclino a la altura de su rostro con una mano en su mejilla levantó su rostro

Sus ojos estaban idos, murmuraba palabras poco entendibles, pero lo que más la divirtió fue su sonrisa feliz, algo que muy pocos pudieron ver y que nadie más que ella volverá a ver

Este niño se estaba rompiendo

El solo estaba haciendo esto. Solo manipuló el genjutsu al momento de introducirlo, casi se despierta. Casi, el genjutsu era como el Tsukuyomi pero el que lo controla es el o su cerebro

Algo entendible, había estado en su primera guerra y había echo más que nadie también había muerto por unos minutos y luego había vuelto a exigirse más de lo necesario

Había tomado horas curarles todas sus heridas, más recuperar el brazo perdido, las heridas físicas habían desaparecido lo único que ella no hizo fue sacar su cansancio mental. Sería un problema muy llamativo

Ella no estaba en condiciones de luchar aún no se había acostumbrado a todo su poder y tampoco estaba completo

Falta poco

Yci pisi

La tortura de Naruto comienza :) que clases de cosas morbosas le hará Kaguya no tengo idea aún

Alguna vez leyeron un Naruto verso? Porque esto y haciendo uno :3

Nada más nada menos hasta luego


End file.
